Melody of The Soul
by Litonghel
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up!] 2nd Soujiro and Misao Fiction. Set in the present. Misao is having this weird dreams, and Soujiro is in it. All she knows that it was just a dream but then he appears in her life.Read and Reviews Pls. (Criticism are very much appreciated).
1. Prologue

**Melody of the Soul**

A Soujiro/Misao Fanfiction

Set in the Present time

Disclaimer for the Whole Fic:

(*I don't own them!!!*)

CoA opening notes: This is my 2nd tribute to my favorite pairing even though they are were not really meant to be in the series of Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway this is another work of my imaginative mind, I just got inspired recently and the result is this fic. I hope you enjoy this. (I'll keep my fingers crossed ^ ^)

**Prologue: Winter Dream**

****

Her hands where tied to his. They were moving not so fast but just the normal speed. He followed her steps smoothly and had a mysterious smile on his face. She on the other hand felt happy but she doesn't know why. The man in front of her isn't the man she loves, he is different, his face, his movements all different. The blades on their feet kept it's contact on the freezing surface below as the two glided along the slippery surface. The cold wind that encompasses the stadium was apparently all inside the court. 

The crowd cheered for the two as they danced through the ice. He let her first gain momentum and then lifted her up to perform the move. After that he made a 360 spin and held her hand again. She was feeling very great and her spirits were up high. Then after executing all of their moves and dance they finished it with pose which they faced each and hands interlocked with each other. The music has finally stopped. The crowd stood up to clap their hands for the performance they have seen.

As for the two, he was looking straight to her eyes, and she to his. Then he smiles while closing his eyes. She was still catching her breath but she also smiled. But then the lights in the stadium went out, and the ground they were standing on was not anymore pure ice but stained with blood. Her partner was no longer in facing him but facing another man. This man had a gun in his hand and was pointing at her partner. "No!!!," she screamed but the bullet had also been fired straight at her partner's heart. 

She caught her partner and placed him in her arms. He was still smiling, but his life was slowly fading. "I'm happy……to die for you..,". After that the man who shot her partner was already pointing the gun at her. She stood right there but didn't know what to do. After a few seconds the sound of a bullet pierced her ears.

But when she opened her eyes, all that she saw was her room's fluorescent lamp. The man and her mysterious partner has disappeared, the stadium, the crowds and there were no bullet wounds. She placed her hand on her aching head. The sun wasn't up yet but the skies were already visible. She stood from her bed and fixed, opened the windows and let the cool morning breeze enter her stuff-toy filled room. She did her morning routine, eat breakfast, take a shower dress up and then go to school.

"I have been dreaming that scene for almost 4 days…what could it possibly mean?" She said to herself as she slowly walked the sidewalks going to her school. She wasn't looking to where she was going, her mind was on a different world but her daydreaming was suddenly stopped when she heard her name being called at the back. "MISAO!!! Wait up!!!!" A girl, wearing also her school's uniform was running towards her position. "Huff…Huff…wheeze, ..girl you always leave me behind," The girl protested. "Gomen, I was just thinking….deeply…," She replied. "…oh boy it's about that dream again right..," "Yeah, it's been bugging for 4 days Kaoru I don't know what to do," 

"Well don't mind it it's just a dream, a dream is a dream, so snap out of it! Let's go we will be late for the first subject!!," Kaoru said as she grabbed her friend's hand. The bell of their school has rang and they both arrived just in time. "_It's the start of a brand new day, better snap out of that dream and return to my normal self, well alright Misao Makimachi It's time to go!,"_

CoA's Notes: Well that's the prologue, I'll just be posting the first chapter maybe after Christmas. Anyway, it's early in the morning and I have to rest. Please tell what you think of the prologue, I know it's not much but it'll be better the next chapters. __

****

****


	2. The First Note

**Melody of the Soul**

A Soujiro/Misao Fanfiction

Disclaimer for the Whole Fic:

(*I don't own them!!!*)

**Chapter 1: The First Note**

****

"Good Morning Class, Today is the start of another school week for you, keep your spirits up and never give up," Their adviser as always encouraged them to study harder as it was again Monday.

****

"Before I start the class formally I would like you first to meet a new transfer student that will join our class from now on. Mr. Seta, you could come inside now," The Sliding door opened and slowly with calm and small steps, a teenager who looked familiar to Misao entered their room. "Please make a short introduction Mr. Seta before taking a seat, by the way you will be seating beside Ms. Makimachi over there,".

He smiled at his new teacher and faced his new classmates and bowed in font of them. "I am Soujiro Seta, 17 years old, I hope to have a wonderful time in this class, that's all," Soujiro bowed again after and walked towards his place and sat quietly as the class started. The class was somehow quite intrigued at his personality. Whispers and murmurs flew over the classroom's atmosphere. Everyone was silently talking about him and Misao wasn't an exception.

She looked at his face thoroughly and sensed a familiarity, then after a while Soujiro noticed his seatmate's glare and smiled at her. Misao was surprised at him and turned her view quickly to the blackboard. Upon seeing this reaction Soujiro just chuckled and did the same. Misao wasn't still finished and took one final glance at their new classmate.

"His smile, I've seen it before…It can't be….," Misao suddenly remembered the mysterious fellow in her dreams and recalled the scenes in her head. "_I will always protect you…,"._

"Their smiles are completely the same and not to mention the similarities of their faces…but again maybe it's just pure coincidence….," Misao said silently in her head and returned to hearing the lecture. 

After the tiring and somehow boring lectures, lunch break, which is Misao's favorite subject, finally arrived. "Finally…, that was really boring," Misao stood up and stretched her arms upward. Then suddenly someone yelled at the front door. "Mi-chan! C'mon you are so damn slow, I getting hungry you know,".

It was Kaoru and upon hearing those words she looked around her and everybody was already outside. "Ehehe, ok, ok, let's go, yeah, I'm starving already," After getting their lunch and finishing it in just a matter of minutes, they both headed outside under the shades of the trees. "Hey, Heard there's a new student in school and he's in your class, they said he was some kind of cute," Kaoru said while they sat facing the school building. "Yes, there is a new student in our class but…he isn't that kind of cute, and he's kind of creepy to me," 

"Creepy? Why?" Kaoru asked while her friend opened some rice cakes which were Misao's after lunch delight. 

"Well…first his smile…, then his face…ahhh..I just don't like him," Misao was inconsistent in her tone and that made Kaoru suspicious of her friend's reactions. "And anyway I have my very handsome Sensei Shinomori," Misao said with a laugh then took a bite of her cake.

"You still have a crush on him? *sigh* Mr. Shinomori will definitely have a "great time" during his stay on your class after lunch.," Kaoru replied. 

Kaoru went back to her classroom while Misao headed back to hers. Upon reaching the room, Misao saw her favorite teacher at the door and as always she ran to him. "Sensei!" 

Fixing his glasses he quickly turned to where the voice came and a sigh came of his mouth. "Oh boy, not again, Makimachi…," "Sensei! I haven't seen you in a while, how's your vacation?" 

"Well just had some time quietly meditating…," "Meditating? In the heat of the summer? Geez, Sensei you must be awfully bored," Misao replied with happiness. "I am the type of person who really doesn't enjoy the beach, anyway, you should go inside now, Ill be starting the class in a minute," Misao agreed but before she entered the door, someone entered before her bowing to the teacher. 

"And I assume that's the new student," "Hai, but he seems to be quite weird…I don't like him," "Well whether you like him or not, you should go inside now..," Aoshi patted his student at the back as they enter the room.

During World History class, where everyone were quite very bored with the subject, Misao was the only person very interested in it and always get high grades because of his interest on the teacher. Today, it is different as Misao somehow found someone who is also quite interested in the subject. 

The new student, Soujiro Seta was also showing participation in the subject. He would ask and recite every now and then, to Misao it looked like he was challenging her. 

After class, Misao finally decided to confront her new seatmate. "Hey, are you competing with me in World History class?" Soujiro was surprised but smiled while he replied. "No, I am not competing with anyone, it's a student's duty to participate in class is it not?" Misao was a bit irritated at his answer but decided to withdraw from the discussion. "Grrr, Well you'd better be not…..hmmp!(_He's starting to get on my nerves)" _Misao got her things and left the room leaving Soujiro the only person left.

He smiled at himself and released a sigh. While fixing his things, footsteps approached their room and stopped at the back door. The person didn't enter but left a note underneath the door.

Soujiro knew of this and slowly picked up the note that the person left behind.

*_How's your first day? Was it nice? Remember not to blow your cover, the target will be arriving next week, scout the area and look for spots that will provide grounds for the assassination. The boss has trust in you. Discard this note after you read it, there maybe police agents already monitoring the area, be on guard*_

After reading it Soujiro tore it and placed it inside his pocket. "Don't worry Shishio-san, I will not fail, I am strong now," A grin escaped from his lips. Then grabbed his things and left the room. 

Meanwhile, Misao was already at home. She was studying for a short-test tomorrow but she wasn't that concentrated. "Why can't I stop thinking about those dreams and him, Is there really a connection? Arghhh I can't study like this…," She shouted as she stood up and threw herself to her soft bed. The Florescent light shone directly over her tomboyish face. Her eyes stared at nothing. "Seta Soujiro…who are you?" She said before finally closing her eyes.

CoA's notes: Wah Gomen! Gomen! Everyone, laziness caught up to me and pinned me down, this chapter isn't that great for me, but please let me know what you think. Wah I know it was obviously pretty late update! So I'm really really sorry. Reviews Please.

****

****

****

****

****

****


	3. The Smiling Mask

**Chapter 2: The Smiling Mask**

I don't own them Crap

****

_It has been 3 days since Seta Soujiro moved in to our school, at first I disliked him for competing with me in History class but since then we've been friendly yet his mystery is still alive. He isn't that talkative and as much as friends are concerned I think I am the only one who goes near him, it's his fault anyway he doesn't seem to be a sociable person. All I see is his smile, a smile which doesn't show anything, just a plain smile.._

"Hey, Soujiro! Where have you been yesterday I have been looking for you during lunch break but it seems like you just disappear all of a sudden," Misao shouted as he poked Soujiro at the back.

Soujiro, who was surprised by her just turned around. "Oh hi! Misao didn't know you you were there…," smiled, and faced the sky again.

"Grrr, hey you didn't answer my question, you smiling fuzzball…" In just a second Soujiro's head was in circles as Misao shook the poor fellow. Still smiling, Soujiro just answered briefly. "I was just here, I was just staring at the sky..,"

"Oh…well, so you like the scenery here…," She said as they stood behind the rails. Misao was also captivated by the scenery, it was quite some time since the last time she went up here. The birds were dancing in the bluish floor as white cotton decorated the entire view. Soujiro's eyes slightly glanced at her female companion and quickly moved his eyes away. "Well, Seta, you sure are one weird fellow…,"

"I'll take that as a complement..," Soujiro smiled again.

"Oooh, that smile…you know it kinda makes me uncomfortable, don't you get even mad or angry?" Soujiro only replied with a smile. "Ah, ha-ha, well I give up anyway History class is coming, you better be prepared,"

"Sure….smile,".

_"(Soujiro…don't get too close to people…you'll only hurt yourself and also them..it is better this way, especially Makimachi-san).,".. _Soujiro whispered this to himself and bowed his head slowly.

_Remember, we are the strong ones, we are the ones who will survive, those who are weak shall perish…you are my right hand man…remember that Soujiro.._

_--------------------------_

The sound of the bell rang and classes were over.

Miraculously, they were dismissed earlier than usual and this made the students very happy. This also made the opportunity for Soujiro to act and complete his scout around the area.

"The building which he will hold the meeting is that one….the floor is 14th and the room is…from this view 3 to the right," He said as he held a pair of binoculars in his arms and observed the surroundings on the roof top of the high school building.

"100-120 meters…I must need a long range rifle for this, I'll also check if anyone can see me from here and….the perfect spot is here," He pointed out a position on the roof top where he could neither be seen nor spotted from below and was facing the building where his target will be. "All is set…Shishio-san," He smiled as his eyes stared the horizon.

Suddenly he felt a push on the back, and because he had fast reflexes, he looked back and was about to draw his hidden kunai but didn't continue when he saw it was only, Misao.

"Makimachi-san! It's only you! I thought…," "You thought whom??" She asked as she noticed his strange movements as the smile for a short while was gone but now it's back.

"No-one…you just scared me, weren't you supposed to go home right away?" In a flash, he slipped his hand away from the dagger and placed his hand in his pocket.

"Well I just wanted to check upon my rival, and what's he doing after school, and so I may know the secret you have!" Misao said with an evil smile.

Soujiro was stunned at what he heard. "Se-secret wha-what do you mean he-he," He chuckled nervously. "(_What secret is she talking about? Hope it's not what I think it is…),"_

"The secret….of your smile..and…" She looked at Soujiro seriously and whispered the rest of her words. "…._your connection to my life..,"_

"You musn't waste your time with me Misao, you must enjoy your life…," Soujiro calmed down as he was relieved that his mission wasn't discovered.

"How about you? How come you are not enjoying?"

Soujiro looked down for a moment but faced her again and gave her the answer. "No, You're wrong…I'm enjoying".

A brief silence penetrated between them as a white dove flew away from the railings.

She didn't know why but she was quite dumbfounded by his answer, maybe not only by his answer but also by the expression that his face created as he answered. For the smile on his face wasn't just the regular smile that she has seen for the past 3 days but another; the real Soujiro

----------------------------

_How about you? How come you are not enjoying? _

"How about me? Am I enjoying what I am doing? Am I?" Soujiro talked to himself while he walked the path towards the house which he has called home after that incident that took his whole childhood.

"Mom…Dad…..,"

"MOM!! DAD!!! NO!!!!!!!," A shadow of events flashed back through Soujiro's mind.

He was only six years old, when his parents were slaughtered in front of his eyes. He can still remember the smell of gun powder and blood that stained his innocence. He was also supposed to be dead when a man suddenly killed all of the men that entered their house.

"Pity…you are only a child and didn't have the strength to kill all of those men, stand up child!" The man said to him. He stood up and cried.

"Stop Crying! Only weak ones cry, if you want to avenge your mother and father then learn not to cry…," And he did, somehow Soujiro stopped crying and after that he never cried again.

"Come with me, I'll teach you how to become strong and after that I'll help you hunt for these men who killed your parents. For if you won't become strong then you shall only perish. Remember in this world, kid, the strong shall survive and the weak shall perish,"

"..Were my parents weak?"

"No…they were brave, but I admit that they were weak...and so you, their son must become strong," The man said as he revealed his face from the shadows. His whole body was wrapped in bandages. "Why are you smiling boy?"

"I don't know but somehow I am happy,"

"Hmm do as you wish, come on now let's go…,"

-------------

CoA' notes: Laziness caught up to me again..damn. Tell me what you think ok, Thank you. I really know it's not much but please read and review.

****


End file.
